Title
by amka
Summary: [HIATUS] Kagami menerima nomer hapenya Aomine dengan tangan gemetar. Kenapa Aomine yang jelas-jelas adalah artis terkenal bisa ngasih nomernya ke sembarang orang yang baru dikenal. Dia nggak takut apa nanti kalo ada nomer yang sms-in dia dengan nama mama minta pulsa?


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING:

OOC (sumpah kalian mungkin bahkan tidak mengenali mereka), OC, Bahasa tidak baku, Butuh judul yang lebih berarti judul (?), based on tulisanku yang kutulis beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi dengan tokoh-tokoh yang berbeda makanya mungkin gaya penulisannya agak beda dengan yang sekarang

.

.

.

* * *

~0~

Tokoh-tokoh: Kagami Taiga. Dengan nama Facebook: Taiga DambaanSemuaWa. Ini sebenarnya mau ditulis dambaan semua wanita tapi waktu bikin akun di warnet, kuota satu jam nya sudah keburu habis dan kalau sedang _online_ dan mau ganti nama pasti selalu lupa karena sibuk bikin status baru dan _like-ing_ (?) status-status teman dunia mayanya.

Boyband yang baru-baru ini meledak dengan singlenya yang berjudul **Posyandu Untuk Kesejahteraan Umat**. _Single_ nya sangat laris di pasaran dan membuat hati cewek-cewek yang mendengarnya menjadi luluh karena menyadari akan pentingnya posyandu. _Single_ mereka selalu diputar di acara musik di televisi yang mempunyai yel-yel "la-la-la ye-ye-ye" dan juga sering diputar di radio-radio anak _gahoel_. Juga telah di _download_ sebanyak satu juta tigabelas ribu empat ratus delapan puluh lima juta kopi. Dengan musik yang enak didengar dan koreografi yang asoy, boyband dengan nama AGT singkatan dari **Aku Galau Tanpamu** banyak mendapat simpati dan empati dari remaja cewek tanah air, ada cowoknya juga sih, tapi dikit. Rencananya setelah UAS semester 1 ini mereka akan mengeluarkan _single_ baru yang berjudul **Edukasi Untuk Masa Depan** dan setelah _single_ nya keluar akan mengeluarkan album pertama mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk sekolah karena sebentar lagi akan ada UAS.

~0~

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang, burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya, tumbuhan-tumbuhan menghasilkan oksigen untuk kehidupan seluruh makhluk di muka bumi. Oh sungguh indah kebesaran Tuhan.

Cerita dimulai dengan seorang cowok yang lagi _refreshing_ di hari Minggu. Kagami Taiga namanya, ngemil koreng hobinya. Dia sedang menonton acara edukasi masa kini yaitu _Dora the Explorer_.

"Hai saye Dora dan ini adek saye Boots," _opening_ acara tersebut. Kagami yang sedang suntuk tiba-tiba tertarik dengan acara itu, bagaimana mungkin seorang cewek yang berambut poni, memakai ransel ungu, dan suka memperlihatkan udel punya adek seekor monyet yang memakai sepatu boots. Mungkin orang tua mereka meminjam alat dari kantong ajaib Doraemon yang bisa menghasilkan anak pertama seorang cewek dan anak kedua seekor monyet. Anak ketiga sebuah jenglot mungkin. Lagipula bukankah itu _opening_ nya Upin-Ipin ya? Ya gitu deh.

Adegan berlanjut…

"Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi nenek yang sedang sakit. Rumah nenek ada di Shutoku," cerita Dora.

Kagami mulai berdebar-debar dengan adegan selanjutnya.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana itu Shutoku. Dengan siapa kita bertanya jika kita tidak tahu arah?" tanya Dora.

"Katakan peta! Katakan peta!" suruh Boots sambil loncat-loncat.

"Peta!"

"Katakan lebih keras!" Dora ikut memanas-manasi.

"PETA!" Kagami mulai teriak. Tiba-tiba dari ransel Dora muncul buntelan kertas yang bisa ngomong.

"Aku peta… aku peta... aku peta… jika kau mencari jalan dan tak tahu arah, siapa yang kau cari? Peta! Jika kau mencari nomor togel siapa yang kau cari? Peta!" buntelan kertas yang mengaku dirinya peta itu menyanyi dengan _back_ _sound_ suara anak-anak menyanyi dengan riang gembira. Kagami mulai berpikir acara ini mulai tidak beres.

"Dora dan Boots mau pergi ke Shutoku untuk menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit. Mereka harus melewati Seirin-Kaijo-Shutoku. Ingat! Seirin-Kaijo-Shutoku…" dan wuussshh! Si peta menghilang.

Kembali ke Dora dan Boots.

"Kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Boots.

"Seirin-Kaijo-Shutoku," kata Kagami.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" kata Boots.

"Seirin-Kaijo-Shutoku!" kata Kagami lebih keras.

"Katakan lebih keras!" suruh Dora yang mulai budek.

"SEIRIN-KAIJO-SHUTOKU!" teriak Kagami. Dia mulai terbakar semangatnya buat nyambit Dora.

"Bagus, sekarang kemana dulu kita harus pergi?" tanya Dora lagi.

"JAMBAN!" Kagami ngelempar remote tivi dengan penuh nafsu dan amarah ke arah tivi sampe tivinya mati.

"TAIGA!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur. Tiba-tiba muncul cewek menor yang semlohay menghampiri Kagami. Dia adalah ibu tiri Kagami, dia melambai-lambaikan kertas yang dipegangnya biar dramatis.

"Ada apa Ibu?" tanya Kagami sopan.

"Lu dapet surat nih!"

" _Oh my goat!_ " kata Kagami lebay sambil merebut kertas yang tadi dilambai-lambaikan ibu tirinya. Kagami cepat-cepat membuka surat itu yang ternyata adalah pemberitahuan kalau dia mendapat beasiswa masuk Teikou High School sekolah paling elit abad ini. Di Teikou High School juga bersekolah boyband AGT yang nanti terlibat konflik cinta segitiga antara salah satu personil boyband AGT, Kagami, dan mesin jahit.

 _Anyway_ , di kertas itu persyaratannya harus ada tanda tangan satu keluarga agar Kagami bisa mengambil beasiswanya. Gampang banget, batin Kagami. Tapi tiba-tiba bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, tiba-tiba dia ingat berarti kalau seluruh anggota keluarganya, berarti dia harus nemuin kakeknya yang sudah sangat pikun sekali.

Kagami sudah mempersiapkan mental dan kejiwaan untuk nemuin kakeknya yang sedang semedi dan yoga di kamar.

"Spadaa~" salam Kagami.

"Spadaa~" jawab kakeknya dari dalam.

"Kek, aku boleh masuk nggak?"

"Boleh, masuk aja. Pintunya nggak dikunci kok," jawab kakeknya. Kagami merasa kalau jawaban kakeknya kayak seorang pedofil yang mau menganiyaya korbannya. Kagami jadi merinding sendiri memikirkannya, tapi ini demi beasiswanya, dia tetap masuk ke kamar kakeknya. Di dalam, kakeknya sedang bersemedi dengan dupa dan sesajen dimana-mana.

"Eh, kamu siapa?" tanya kakek.

"Aku Taiga, cucu Kakek," jawab Kagami maklum dengan kepikunan kakeknya.

"Ah masak?" tanya kakeknya.

"Ah iya!" jawab Kagami.

"Gengsi dong," mereka kompak ngomong.

Ini kok malah main putih-putih melati alibaba, merah-merah delima pinokio, sih?

"Iya aku ini cucu kakek, kita kan temenan di Facebook, kemarin kakek kan _update_ status begini: "Huuft…Encho0ckzdth aqck0e quMath ni!ch," iya kan?"

"O iya ya, kemarin yang nge- _like_ banyak loh."

Kagami tersenyum mendengar kakeknya sebenarnya dia mau bikin mi instan tapi gas kompor sedang habis jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Eh Kek, aku dapat beasiswa di Teikou High School loh, jadi aku mau minta tanda tangan Kakek," kata Kagami menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya ke kamar kakeknya yang tidak ramah lingkungan.

"Dapat beasiswa? Oh, kirain kamu mau minta duit. Kalo mau minta duit minta aja sama ibumu, tadi udah kakek kasih 10 juta," kata kakeknya nggak nyambung.

Kagami hanya mengelus dada. Sabar…sabar…

"Enggak Kek, aku dapat beasiswa di Teikou High School loh, sekolah paling elit itu," cerita Kagami berbunga-bunga.

"Teikou High School ya? Oh, kirain kamu mau minta duit. Kalo mau minta duit minta aja sama ibumu, tadi udah kakek kasih 10 juta," jadi sabar aja kakek kan sudah tua jadi suka pikun, kalo ngomong juga suka diulang-ulang.

Kagami hanya bisa lagi-lagi mengelus dada. Sabar…sabar…

"Jadi bagaimana Kek? Tanda tangan nih," kata Kagami yang mulai emosi sambil menyodorkan kertas beasiswanya.

"Mau minta tanda tangan? Oh, kirain kamu mau minta duit. Kalo mau minta duit minta aja sama ibumu, tadi udah kakek kasih 10 juta,"

 _Kenapa nggak mati aja sih Kek?_ umpat Kagami dalam hati.

"Iya Kek, TANDA TANGAN! BUKAN MINTA DUIT! LAGIAN KAKEK NGASIH DUIT KOK BANYAK BANGET SAMPE 10 JUTA, DUIT DARIMANA ITU? JANGAN-JANGAN KAKEK MELIHARA TUYUL YANG BISA BERUBAH JADI BABI NGESOT YA? LALU KENAPA DARI TADI KOK DIULANG-ULANG TERUS KALIMATNYA?" TERIAK KAGAMI EMOSI SAMBIL SIAP-SIAP MAU ME METEOR JAM KAKEKNYA, DIA SUDAH MENGELUARKAN JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN. EH, INI GIMANA MATIIN CAPSLOCKNYA?

"O… bilang dong kalau mau minta tanda tangan, kirain kamu mau minta duit. Kalau kamu…"

Sungguh Kagami sudah tahu kalimat itu walau hanya dari awalnya saja.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di hari Senin yang cerah di pertengahan bulan Juli, Kagami sudah siap untuk memasuki masa baru dalam hidupnya, masa-masa SMA. Masa-masa paling indah kata banyak orang. Dia akhirnya bisa masuk Teikou High School setelah meracuni kakeknya dengan racun tikus agar mau tanda tangan, akhirnya dia bisa mengambil beasiswanya, akhirnya impiannya untuk masuk sekolah paling elit kesampaian, akhirnya sembelitnya yang sudah menahun bisa diobati, akhirnya kakeknya tidak pikun lagi tapi malah pikun banget.

Kagami sampai di sekolahnya yang sangat besar setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah. Karena hari ini masih pertama kali masuk, jadi hari ini masih ada MOS, ajang para senior untuk menyiksa junior. Hari ini MOSnya Kagami disuruh berdandan seperti Pocong Goyang Karawang Sambil Bawa Gayung, jadi dia harus berdandan seperti buntelan kain yang berwarna polkadot sambil goyang-goyang dan bawa gayung. Dan pocongan di kepalanya harus ada dua bukannya satu.

Semua ini adalah suruhan senior yang paling songong, sombong, ompong, koplong, dan bolong. Dia adalah Aomine Daiki, personil boyband AGT yang paling digilai cewek-cewek. Sebenarnya dia bukan senior, dia seangkatan sama Kagami, tapi karena namanya yang sudah tersohor dunia akhirat dan ayahnya adalah pemilik yayasan, jadi dia bisa seenaknya ikutan menjadi senior dan tidak mengikuti MOS.

Sekarang dia lagi teriak-teriak nyeritain pengalamannya waktu direbutin cewek-cewek saat jumpa fans dengan semangat masa muda. Dan juga nyanyiin singlenya yang terbaru **Edukasi Untuk Masa Depan** secara LIVE. WOW! Kagami yang heran melihat makhluk hitam sedang joget-joget dan nyanyi dengan suara hexos menanyakan perihal anomali alam di depannya itu ke cowok disampingnya yang berdandan seperti Superman tapi celana dalamnya berwarna pink.

"Eh, tu makhluk hitam siapa sih?" tanya Kagami.

"Uappuaah?" cowok itu kaget dengan sangat lebay-nya sampe muncrat. Terus kamera nge- _zoom_ in mukanya dan mulutnya komat-kamit sambil matanya melotot.

"Apa?" Kagami jadi bingung sendiri.

"Jadi lu nggak tahu siapa dia?" tanya cowok tadi masih dengan lebay.

"Emang dia siapa?"

"Dia kan Aomine Daiki! Aomine Daiki! Biar lebih jelas, _**AOMINE DAIKI**_!" kata superman-celana-dalam-pink.

"Aomine Daiki?" Kagami masih gak mudeng.

"Ho'oh, dia kan anggota boyband AGT yang paling terkenal. Lu hidup di gua ya nggak tahu AGT?"

"Yaah…soalnya _channel_ di tivi gue cuma ada satu, itupun cuma nayangin sinetron Beranak Dalam Kaleng Khong Guan yang nggak selesai-selesai. Udah sampe 2098472 episode loh! Mana gue tahu kalo ada boyband kayak gitu," kata Kagami berkaca-kaca meratapi nasibnya yang seperti anak tiri. Dia emang anak tiri gitu sih.

"Lu sabar aja ya..." kata superman menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

"Jadi ya Aomine Daiki itu blasteran. Ayahnya orang Jepang, ibunya penggilingan padi. Dia _ace_ nya boyband AGT, bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Jumlah personilnya ada enam. _Single_ nya yang paling terbaru yang barusan dinyanyiin, lalu yang paling laris yang judulnya **Posyandu Untuk Kesejahteraan Umat**. Terus katanya mereka juga mau nelurin album. Album foto." kata superman memberi sejarah singkat mengenai boyband AGT yang dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Ooohh…" kata Kagami manggut-manggut.

Setelah mendengar suaranya boyband AGT secara _live_ tanpa _lipsync_ , para junior diajak berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah lebih baik. Dan biar nanti nggak tersesat dikarenakan sekolahan yang sangat luas. Waktu pengenalan di koridor-koridor tempat penyimpanan loker, Kagami tiba-tiba kebelet pipis dan pup disaat bersamaan yang tidak bisa ditahan. Akhirnya dia ijin kepada guru pembimbing untuk ke belakang setelah dikasih tahu mana dibelakang itu. Nanti kalo misalnya Kagami ketinggalan rombongan dia tinggal menyusul saja. Ya iyalah.

Setelah kurang lebih 7 menit 13 detik Kagami dikamar mandi, dia jadi kebingungan untuk menyusul rombongannya yang sudah menjauh. Kagami akhirnya depresi dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memakan obat nyamuk. _The end._

Ya enggaklah, dia kan belum ketemu cinta sejatinya. Masak sudah wafat?

Kagami yang kebingungan memilih untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencari rombongannya, tidak tahu dimana arah yang harus ditempuh. Dia sempet berpikir untuk memanggil Peta, buntelan kertas yang tahu arah manapun, yang pernah ditontonnya di serial TV Dora the Explorer. Tapi si Peta pasti lagi ngebantuin Dora kerja bakti di gang tujuh, jadi Kagami nggak jadi _calling_ si Peta. Dia terus berlari sampai tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dan sesuatu itu tabrakan. Cie…

"Eh kalo jalan pake kaki dong! Jalan kok pake mata." kata sesuatu yang ditabrak Kagami yang ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Maaf, saya dengan penuh kesadaran tidak sengaja menabrak anda Tuan," kata Kagami sambil bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Tapi saat dilihat siapa yang ditabraknya dia jadi _ilfeel_.

"Eh lu anak baru ya?" tanya Aomine.

 _Ya iyalah lu pikir kenapa gue pake seragam pocong polkadot kayak gini kalo gue nggak anak baru? Kalo gue udah senior sih gue bakal pake seragam kolor ijo._ kata Kagami dalam hati.

"He'em," jawab Kagami kalem.

"Oh, pantes lu pake seragam pocong polkadot. Kalo lu senior kan lu pasti bakal pake seragam kolor ijo," kata Aomine yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kagami. Kagami jadi sumingkir dari Aomine karena dia takut jangan-jangan Aomine adalah penyihir yang menyamar menjadi boyband. Dan Kagami takut kalo Aomine bisa mengetahui kebiasaannya yang suka makan kulit pisang. Karena itu sangat memalukan. Banget.

"He…he…he…" Kagami hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"Nanti kita lanjutin lagi ya _conversation_ ini, nih nomer hape gue,"

Kagami menerima nomer hapenya Aomine dengan tangan gemetar. Kenapa Aomine yang jelas-jelas adalah artis terkenal bisa ngasih nomernya ke sembarang orang yang baru dikenal. Dia nggak takut apa nanti kalo ada nomer yang sms-in dia dengan nama mama minta pulsa?

" _You call w_." kata Aomine sambil kedip-kedip ke Kagami dan melanjutkan jalan kayak tadi, menjauh dari Kagami.

Dan Kagami langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Setelah MOS yang sangat melelahkan bagi Kagami dan seluruh murid Teikou High School (kecuali para personil boyband AGT) saatnya mereka menjalani sekolah dengan normal.

Kagami pagi-pagi sudah berangkat karena sekarang adalah giliran dia piket, jadi dia berangkat pagi sekali karena dia mau piket kelas, jadi agar kelas yang dia piketin bersih dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan karena kelas Kagami adalah kelas unggulan yang tempatnya di lantai tiga dia makin harus bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat pagi sebelum teman-temannya datang, karena dia mau piket dan menyapu kelas, sebenarnya lantainya sih yang harus disapu bukan kelasnya, jadi ya… dia harus bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi untuk piket kelas, apalagi ini hari Senin kan, nanti ada upacara lagi, jadi sekali lagi Kagami harus bangun pagi dan berangkat pagi untuk piket kelas.

Sumpah kalimat diatas ******* banget.

Jadi intinya, Kagami hari ini piket.

Dia lagi ngehapus _whiteboard_ dengan serbet ketika ada cewek masuk. Cewek itu mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning yang panjang banget sampai menyentuh lantai, memakai kacamata berwarna ijo yang sampe menutupi nggak hanya matanya tapi juga wajahnya, sambil tangannya yang memencet-mencet _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru. Kagami curiga cewek ini nggak ngerti cara memakai _smartphone_ itu karena cewek itu memencet-mencet _smartphone_ dengan kilatan dendam membara dimatanya.

Kagami ngelanjutin ngehapus _whiteboard_ dengan serbet dan tidak menghiraukan cewek tadi.

"Eh, syiapah loeh?" tanya cewek tadi tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kagami.

"Eh, saya bukan siapa-siapa. Saya hanya pahlawan bertopeng yang bertugas membasmi kejahatan dan menegakkan kebenaran." kata Kagami.

"Wot? _Whatever_ lah, khenalin gueh F," kata cewek tadi menyodorkan tangannya.

"Gue Kagami Taiga," kata Kagami menjabat tangan F. "Nama lu F doang?"

"Ho'oh. Khata mommy gueh, gueh dikasiech namah F cause gueh whaktu dilahirin, gueh lahir normhal en gueh jugha nanghis. Trus…trus… gueh jugha lahir di rumhah sakhit loeh," cerita F dengan semangat seolah-olah ceritanya sangat menakjubkan dan belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Padahal kan itu sesuatu yang normal, mungkin keluarganya kalo lahir sungsang, nggak nangis, dan lahirnya di emperan toko emas.

Kagami agak-agak nggak nyambung dengan gaya bicara F, kenapa dia kalo ngomong pasti ada huruf H yang nyempil disetiap katanya, mungkin gara-gara rambutnya berwarna kuning jadi dia kalo ngomong ada huruf H-nya. Oke nggak nyambung.

Lalu mereka berdua jadi akrab dan F mengasih Kagami penghapus untuk menghapus _whiteboard_ , karena sesungguhnya kegunaan serbet bukan untuk menghapus _whiteboard_. Dan Kagami bisa menghapus _whiteboard_ dengan selamat sentausa.

Tiba-tiba di luar kelas terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris yang memekakkan telinga.

" _What's going on?_ " tanya F langsung keluar kelas untuk pipis.

Ternyata diluar sedang ada artis Teikou High School yaitu boyband AGT, dengan Aomine sebagai _ace_ yang berjalan paling depan dan banyak dilemparin bunga kamboja sama fans cewek-ceweknya, mereka berjalan dengan jempol mengacung dan memperlihatkan gigi yang bling-bling. Cewek-cewek pada makin terpesona oleh kemilau gigi boyband baru yang lagi naik daun dan banyak yang pingsan. Kagami hanya menatap malas kehebohan tadi dan berpikir dalam hati kenapa juga banyak cewek-cewek yang ngefans banget sama mereka?

Lalu tiba-tiba F muncul lagi.

"Taigah loeh tauh nggakh? Gueh tuch ngefans bangeth samah Aomineh Daikih. Liath ajah semingguh kedephan dia pastih jadih pachar gueh," kata F, sambil matanya berbentuk _love-love_ dan pipinya jadi merah.

" _Good luck._ " kata Kagami pendek karena mereka harus buru-buru ke lapangan tengah untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Selamat pagi." sapa kepala sekolah kepada murid-muridnya.

"Kepada yang terhormat kepala sekolah Teikou High School yang cantik dan seksi dan tidak tertandingi cetar membahana Indonesia Raya guntur menggelegar di siang bolong badai tropis ulala, yang dalam hal ini adalah saya sendiri," pembukaan pidato yang sungguh narsis.

"Saya selaku kepala sekolah paling cantik dan seksi akan…."

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit pidato, akhirnya kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya dan upacara hari itu segera berakhir. Kagami bersama F kembali ke kelasnya di lantai tiga. Ternyata Kagami sekelas dengan Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Mereka semua adalah personil boyband AGT. Dan F seneng banget bisa sekelas dengan idolanya yaitu Aomine. Sebenarnya dia mau duduk sebangku dengan Aomine, tapi Aomine keburu duduk dengan salah satu _cs_ nya. Jadinya dengan perasaan patah hati F duduk dengan Kagami.

Hari ini sebenarnya pelajaran bahasa Inggris, tapi guru yang mengajar belum datang, jadinya mereka semua pada belajar. Asik.

Setelah empat puluh lima menit sebelum pelajaran selesai, guru yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang dan mereka bisa belajar seperti seharusnya di sekolah.

.

.

.

Kagami pulang sekolah dengan perasaan dilema luar biasa. Karena sebenernya dia itu lapar, tapi disaat bersamaan dia juga kebelet pup. Perasaan yang sangat tidak enak untuk dirasakan. Kalau dia makan dulu, itu sangat percuma karena setelah makan pasti nasi yang masuk akan dikeluarkan lagi. Tapi kalau dia pup dulu, dia nggak bisa pup karena nggak ada yang bisa dikeluarkan, kan dia belum makan. Sungguh sangat dilema. Tuhan. Tolong. Aku. Lanjutannya. Bagaimana.

Jadi dia ngerasa tidak ada gunanya hidup di dunia ini dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi nggak jadi karena tiba-tiba dia ingat kakeknya belum mati. Jadi dia memilih untuk menunggu Daddy-nya pulang dari pasar, sambil menonton tivi yang sedang iklan.

"Eh, itukan Aomine?" kata Kagami saat dia lihat cowok memakai pakaian biru. hot. mantap. Berambut biru, mata biru dan biru lah pokoknya.

Awal dari iklan itu muncul tulisan dengan huruf emas:

 _Bagaimana menurut anda buku Kise Ryouta Si Anak Kingkong?_

Lalu muncul Aomine lagi duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan yang sangat elit dan glamor sambil memegang buku Kise Ryouta Si Anak Kingkong.

"Buku Kise Ryouta Si Anak Kingkong ini sangat menyentuh perasaan saya yang sangat rapuh seperti pantat bayi. Menceritakan kisah si Kise hidup bersama para kingkong selama hidupnya dan tidak tahu kalau orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya, makanya orang tuanya menaruh bayi Kise di depan rumah salah satu kingkong di perumahan bukit berbunga. Saya sampai berlinangan air mata saat membacanya," cerita Aomine sambil matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian muncul lagi tulisan emas berlatar putih yang berbunyi:

 _Bagian mana dari buku Kise Ryouta Si Anak Kingkong yang Anda suka?_

"Saya sangat suka bagian waktu dia menceritakan ibu kingkongnya, karena menurutnya ibunya adalah segalanya. Lalu saat dia ngamen bersama sahabat kingkongnya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan keluarganya, sangat menyentuh sekali. Dan juga ada kunci UNAS loh di halaman terakhir." kata Aomine mengakhiri wawancaranya sambil promosi.

Lalu muncul lagi tulisan emas elegan tadi yang kali ini berbunyi:

 _Kise Ryouta Si Anak Kingkong_ _*_ _bisa di dapatkan di toko jamu terdekat._

 _Harga: Rp 54.950_

 _*_ _Isi buku dan cover dijual terpisah_

Kagami sangat girang dengan buku itu, karena akhir-akhir ini buku itu sangat _booming_. Dia belum bisa beli karena belum cukup uang untuk membeli, jadi dia berniat meminjam punyanya F. Tapi sayangnya F belum selesai membacanya, jadi sabar aja. Tiba-tiba Daddy-nya pulang.

"Daddy mana pesananku?" tanya Kagami sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan menghampiri Daddy-nya.

"Ini dia," kata Daddy.

"Mentang-mentang cari duit beliin anak sembarangan," tiba-tiba ibu tirinya yang semlohay datang sambil marah-marah.

"Baru pulang dimarahin, ngajak berantem?" balas Daddy-nya sambil melotot.

"Kamu sih," tiba-tiba kakeknya datang dan menyalahkan Kagami.

Kagami kelihatan berpikir dan menghampiri orang tuanya yang masih saling melotot.

"Aku hanya minta baygon, kalau ada yang lebih mahal kenapa pilih yang murah?" kata Kagami sambil meminumkan baygon itu ke orang tuanya yang langsung sekarat.

.

.

.

Nggak tau gimana, tiba-tiba Kagami dan kawan-kawan sudah menginjak semester akhir untuk kelas sepuluh. Tiba-tiba aja mereka sudah mengerjakan UAS semester dua dan sudah naik ke kelas sebelas. Dalam penerimaan raport tidak ada peringkat kelas karena para komite guru ingin tidak ada anak yang tersisihkan. Semua anak sama. Sama-sama memakai seragam yang sama dan mempunyai bahasa dan tanah air yang sama.

Tapi tetap saja di papan tulis ditulis peringkat satu sampai sepuluh.

Dan untuk pelepasan siswa-siswi kelas duabelas tahun ajaran 2015-2016, kelas Kagami (kelas bunga melati harum dan mewangi bersemi setiap hari) akan mengadakan drama yang katanya akan sangat spektakuler. Drama ini juga gosipnya sudah direncanakan masak-masak oleh wali kelas mereka sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Oke _guys_ , menurut surat keputusan kepala sekolah yang cantik dan seksi dan tidak tertandingi cetar membahana Indonesia Raya guntur menggelegar di siang bolong badai tropis ulala nomor 56 _slash_ 007 _slash_ Teikou High School _slash_ BJN _slash_ 2015 yang berbunyi: "Seluruh kelas-kelas penghuni Teikou High School wajib dan harus musti menampilkan seni yang akan ditampilkan nanti pada saat pelepasan kakak-kakak kelas duabelas dan kebetulan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun saya yang ke 54 (perlu dicatat **MESKIPUN UMUR SAYA SUDAH TIDAK MUDA LAGI TAPI SAYA MASIH SEKSI. INGAT SAYA MASIH SEKSI! SEKSI!** ) di lapangan tengah. Kelas-kelas yang tidak menampilkan apa-apa tidak akan di apa-apakan, paling cuman digantung doang. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Muach. :*" Wali kelas membacakan surat perintah dari kepala sekolah di depan kelas dengan banyak anak yang melongo, tidak menyangka kalau kepala sekolah mereka yang berwibawa, tegas, dan baik hati ternyata mentalnya agak ke belakang dikit. Kagami jadi menganggap orang-orang berambut kuning itu kebanyakan tidak beres. Mulai dari teman baiknya, F, lalu kepala sekolahnya. Dia diam-diam bersyukur rambutnya tidak berwarna kuning.

" _Sir_ , bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan drama?" usul salah satu teman sekelas, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan seluruh kelas. Kenapa mereka bertepuk tangan?

"Ya, saya juga kepikiran begitu," jawab wali kelas.

"Drama apa _Sir_? Romeo Juliet? Beauty and the Beast? Snow White dan Tujuh Kurcaci? Sleeping Beauty dan Pangeran? Cinderella dan Sepatu Kaca? Atau Tendangan Si Madun?" tanya salah satu penghuni kelas lagi.

"Romeoh Julieth ajah Sirh, nantih Julieth nyah sayah sendirih dan Romeoh nya…" kata F melirik-lirik grup boyband di belakang. Dia sudah membayangkan akan beradegan romantis dengan idolanya yaitu Aomine dibawah sinar bulan purnama ditemani lolongan serigala di kejauhan.

"Tidak, kita harus melestarikan kebudayaan nasional. Saya sudah memutuskan akan menampilkan drama dengan judul "Malin Kundang, Emaknya!" bagaimana?" tanya wali kelas.

"Setuju, kau memang jenius _Sir_!" kata seluruh kelas kompak menyetujui usul wali kelas.

"Yahh… baiklah saya akan membagi peran…"

 **PERAN-PERAN DALAM DRAMA** _ **MALIN KUNDANG, EMAKNYA!**_

 **KELAS BUNGA MELATI HARUM DAN MEWANGI BERSEMI DISETIAP HARI:**

 **Aomine: Malin Kundang**

 **Kise: Emaknya Malin Kundang**

 **Kagami: Britney (istrinya Malin Kundang)**

 **F: Bawang Merah (saudara tiri Britney)**

 **Murasakibara: Pelayan Kraby Patty**

 **Midorima: Bidadari yang sedang mandi di kali**

 **Kuroko: bocah yang sedang beli siomay di pinggir jalan (dirinya sendiri)**

 **Akashi: Lelaki tampan**

 **Tambahan: Wali kelas mungkin akan tampil juga, tapi sebagai** _ **surprise**_ **.**

 **Mungkin juga akan ada pemain-pemain lain yang muncul.**

"Semua sudah setuju dengan peran-perannya?" tanya wali kelas pada seluruh kelas.

"SETUJU!" kata seluruh kelas.

"Setujuh." kata F, agak-agak nggak ikhlas. Sebenarnya dia mau jadi istrinya Aomine, tapi wali kelas memilih Kagami yang jadi istrinya Aomine. Karena katanya yang pantas menjadi istrinya Aomine itu Kagami, nggak tau kenapa wali kelas bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Sebenarnya juga Kagami nggak mau ikut dalam drama ini, lebih baik dia bantuin ibunya dirumah (contoh anak baik) kucek-jemur-setrika-masak-ngepel-nyapu. Tapi wali kelas sudah memilihnya, mau apalagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur yang tukangnya sampe naik haji, jadi Kagami pasrah saja. Dia hanya kuatir kalo nanti F melakukan tindakan nekat seperti bobo jam 9 malam karena tidak mendapatkan peran yang diinginkannya.

Wali kelas akhirnya membuatkan peran yang sesuai dengan karakter F yaitu Bawang Merah, seorang saudara tiri yang sangat baik hati sekali sampe orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan sebenarnya dia saudara tiri atau pembantu. Ya udah akhirnya F setuju setelah dijanjiin akan ada dalam satu adegan dengan Aomine yaitu adegan saat menaman jagung dikebun kita.

Latihan intensif sudah mereka lakukan, setiap hari waktu liburan akhir semester mereka terus latihan setiap hari di rumah Aomine (karena dia _main character_ dalam drama ini) yang gede banget. Karena kelas mereka sangat kompak, yang datang ke rumah Aomine nggak hanya mereka yang mendapatkan peran, tapi sampai seluruh kelas datang, lalu bikin rusuh. Jadinya latihan mereka nggak konsen dan agak berantakan, banyak yang nggak hapal naskah, banyak yang nggak tahu akan beradegan apa, banyak yang bingung mau ngapain, banyak yang nggak tahu siapa jati dirinya sendiri, banyak yang makan roti, dan banyak yang suka bingung arti hidup.

Wali kelas yang menemani latihan sampe bingung sendiri, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya di masa lalu sampai dia mendapatkan takdir yang begitu naas, harus mengurusi anak-anak gila ini. Lagi asyik-asyiknya meratapi nasibnya yang nggak tentu, tiba-tiba salah satu murid mendatanginya sambil nangis-nangis.

" _Sir_ , ***** mengambil biskuit saya…"

"Tidak _Sir_ , saya hanya memakannya tidak mengambilnya…" bantah *****, dia tidak mau di fitnah mengambil biskuit.

"Bohong! Chidori!" teriak salah satu murid, mengeluarkan jurus.

"Rasengan!" ***** nggak mau kalah, dia juga mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Lalu mereka jambak-jambakan.

Wali kelas lalu pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli racun tikus.

.

.

.

A/N: author menyesali segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOPILER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

F: Fangirl (lol)


End file.
